Cold
by Ion Void
Summary: Fluffy Drabble


He was cold, the pouring rain soaked through every layer of his clothing. The cold was numbing and he didn't mind it at least it shut out the pain. The mixture of rain and blood dripped down his body as he slowly walked wondering if half the blood was even his. The blood, was it from people he killed or the ones he tried to save? He couldn't remember and didn't really care much either.

The wind blew and it sent a chill through his body. The rain drops turned into needles, stinging as they hit his skin. His body was weak and he knew he wouldn't last much longer but he kept on walking. He knew what was keeping him going, just a simple thought. Warmth, just the thought of it made him quicken his pace just a bit. But the screams would slow him down, the constant voices in his head hammering him down forcing him to cover his ears while he walked but it was no use.

He got used to the voices as the screamed for help, pleading for him to save them or to give mercy. He lowered his hands from his head and peered out into the fog as he saw lights up ahead. He entered the village and walked through the empty streets. He reached his apartment and fumbled the key into the lock. He quietly opened the door hoping his warmth would be asleep but to his dissatisfaction she was awake waiting for him. She smiled as he entered the door but gasped as she noticed the pool of blood forming around his feet. He was tired and wounded but to him more importantly he was cold. His warmth grabbed him by the hand and led him into the bathroom. She pulled out her medical kit and set to work. She took off his mask and they shared a moment just staring into each other's eyes getting lost in their own thoughts, she slowly placed a hand on his cheek and felt how cold he was. He smiled as her hand touched his cheek and he cherished the warm feeling.

Slowly she lowered her hand and removed his shirt revealing the deep gash across his chest. She traced the cut with her finger before putting her hands on his chest and flowing chakra into his cut. He looked down and marveled at her work as she turned the open wound into a scar. She took her time trying not to exhaust herself but in the end she finished the job. She checked for other minor wounds and smiled when she finished her examination. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and brought her into an embrace. She slowly traced the ANBU tattoo on the outside of his arm, she had it memorized. She listened to his heart beat as that was the only thing she wanted to listen to for it was proof he was alive. She kissed his wet chest where is heart would be and held onto him even tighter.

"How much does it hurt?" She whispered

"It depends" He replied

"On what?" She questioned, her hand slowly moving up and down his back as the held their embrace. Her soft warms hands went up his cold back; she felt the roughness in his skin and cringed at the thought that his body would never heal all his wounds.

"You" He whispered. Her hands stopped and the warm sensation going throughout his back stopped as well.

"It's not a bad thing" He continued "My wounds you treated just now were pretty bad and they hurt a lot, the cold weather and my lack of nutrition did not help either but your touch is so delicate and warm that the pain just stops. Your sweet smile and the soft things you say to yourself as you do your work they remind me that I have another life other than the dark gruesome one that caused me this pain."

He looked down waiting for a response but none came, he slowly reached his hand toward her chin and lifted her head slowly. He felt something warm drip on to his already wet hand and he noticed it was a tear. He looked into her dark brown eyes as her lips trembled trying to hold in her cry, he knew not to respond but to wait for an answer. The locked eyes until she couldn't hold it in any longer, she buried her head into his chest and cried.

"T-then what happens when it's not me?" She cried, her grip on him tightened "What happens when it's no me Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed, he patted her dampened hair and stood silently as she cried, he felt her tears on his chest as the rolled down his body.

"It's different" He whispered while still patting her hair "In the Hospital the nurses poke and prod with tools and they do what they were trained to do, but they are cold. Their hands their tools, they are just lifeless and cold. But you," He paused "You are always warm no matter how strong the wind is blowing or how much rain is pouring, you are my warmth that keeps me going." Kakashi loosened his grip and waited for her to look up. In time she did and she smiled softly when she noticed the vividness in his eyes, no longer filled with pain but with warmth.

"Rin you are the reason I come back from every mission no matter what. You pulled me out of the darkness from my past, with you around I always know I will have something to come back to and it will always be you and your warmth." Kakashi smiled and watched as Rin's soft smile began a warm one, he slowly cupped her cheek and kissed her. It was short but it was all they needed.

Rin looked up and traced the circles under Kakashi's eyes. "You need to rest" She whispered.

"I know" He replied. Kakashi grabbed a towel and dried himself off leaving only his cut up pants to cover his body. He was too tired to change and Rin was already in her sleepwear so he slowly interlocked his hand with Rin's and led her to their bed.

Their footsteps were drowned out by the sound of the rain outside. As they crawled into bed Rin began to shiver.

"The blankets are cold" She mumbled

Kakashi smiled at her comment, he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear "Better?"

Rin smiled and snuggled back into Kakashi and whispered "Much Better"


End file.
